Adriel
Adriel is a tiefling planuar mage. Description Adriel stands taller than most planewalkers, his goat-like hooves, red eyes and scal covered skin make him stand out as if he were a true Baatezu. Even though the form is intimidating to the clueless, a true denizen of the Lower Planes would recognize the mortal frailty and physical weakness of his body. Personality Adriel is a Bleaker. After being bred in Rib Cage to be a slave for the Blood War, he discovered a lack of purpose in the Planes that would allow hordes of pointless half-births on both sides just to kill each other off. His life and the life of other Tieflings and conscripts of the Blood War equaled out to zero. Instead of living his life to cancel out another in a grand scheme, he dedicates his life to the personal improvement of the planes. He is often contemplative and distrustful of stated purposes, and only believes in people who explain their choices by their own personal choices not those who follow orders or appease to a Power. Notes Every Day he rolls a d20, on a 1 He goes Manic, and is very excited and enthusiastic. On a 20 he goes Melancholy and needs serious motivation from PCs in a philosophical explanation as to why he should care. As a Planar Wizard there is one plane he just doesn't understand, his magic won't work there at all. Up to DM's discretion, but I'd suggest Positive Energy plane. It's just something that doesn't mesh with the whole Bleaker Philosophy, being a neutral empowering place it has no intention or goal, it just gives freely. He has been to Baator, and part of his madness comes from seeing that carnage up close, also his apperance is steretypical Baatezu, almost looking like Asmodeus. He can use that image to scare the Clueless and Planars. Good Outsiders though may have trouble trusting him based on how little he shares in common with his Human side. Spellbook Read Magic, Detect Magic, Sleep, Armor, Burning Hands, Portal Beacon History Ten Minute Background 5 Concept Elements 1) He looks like a pure Baatezu though just a regular Tiefling 2) He was raised for the Blood War and has seen the front lines. 3) The horror and futility of it drove him to the Bleaker Philosophy, and he escaped to Sigil, now he believes only in Personal Existentiala choices. 4) While in Sigil he learned to take advantage of his appearance and can intimidate clueless and primes on looks alone. He has become an excellent bluffer, and relies on wits to keep his frailty from being exploited. 5) His spell book and dagger are actually stolen from a mortal spellcaster who sold his soul for power in the blood war, he is self-taught and has learned his magic by walking the planes in his flight from the Blood War. Two Goals: 1) He wants the planes to recognize the futility of their pointless meta-antagonism with no individual choices, and escape the pointless zero-sum of existence he sees. 2) To become powerful, his physical prowess is lacking and the only avenue open is magic. With more power his personal choices have more effect, and with enough of it he can undue more of the antagonism of the planes. Secrets 1) Adriel needs to prove his philosophy right or he'll go mad, having this stripped from him would probably send him into violent rage. It's his coping mechanism for his lifetime in the Blood War. 2) No one escapes the Blood War. Even though he is a low priority, he is on the list of those that will be caged and brought back to fight. Associates: 1) His Baatezu overload Chogrin taught him how to use the green steel dagger to it's cruelest uses. A ripe bastard who took pleasure in pain and sending fools armed with only a dagger into the hordes of the Abyss. In Baatezu culture that's about as close to a fishing trip/male bonding ceremony there is, while affection isn't there. Chogrin is amused by the existance of Adriel and would love to help him continue existing just to exploit more usage and fun out of him. 2) The Human Mage Cowal, a fool who sold his soul to the Baatezu was so driven mad by his magic he enjoyed the blood war. The only reason Adriel survived as long as he did was that he was near this mad wizard during the battles. Adriel found the portal key the fool used to enter and leave Baator, stole it and his spell book. He escaped and began his voyage through the planes. 3) In Sigil he discovered the bleakers, and one Berk in particular: Simon. This Aasimar former paladin showed him the same realization he had about the planes. He realized the only option was to have everyone make the choices wholly upon themselves and not a simple axiom or dogmatism of the plane. His mentor and friend is the reason he survives to this day. Mannerisms: 1) He speaks with the voice of a true Baaetzu, his accent is straight from Hell. 2) His greatest joy is seeing disillusionment, the look of realization that there was no foundation to base a choice on. In personal conversations that is his main goal of all talks. 3) He is kind hearted, he doesn't see the difference between evil and good, and instead views both as being manipulated by greater powers. He cares for those sinners and saints equally as both being manipulated from the moment they were born. Category:Tieflings Category:Wizards Category:Members of the Bleak Cabal